1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to infant restraining devices, specifically to a restraining device to keep an infant remaining on its side while sleeping.
2. Description of Prior Art
In May of 1992, the American Pediatric Association published a study stating that infants who slept on their sides were at less of a risk of dying from Sudden Infant Death Syndrome than infants who slept on their stomachs. There is no conventional method of supporting an infant on his side other than rolling up a blanket and placing it behind his back. This method of supporting an infant on his back is unsatisfactory because of the lack of reliable support from a blanket which may unroll.
Most users, therefore, would find it desirable to have a device which would reliably and comfortably keep an infant on its side while it is sleeping.
All research indicates that the infant side support sleeper is a completely unique invention and that there is no prior art directly germane to this invention.
This invention solves the problem of keeping an infant remaining comfortably on its side while it is sleeping.